Oxium
Oxium is a rare component. Although dropped by the uncommon enemy unit Oxium Ospreys with a perfect drop rate, it can only be found in quantities of 1-3. Oxium can be also found in the Orokin Void by destroying containers, and as rare loot in Corpus containers. Gathering Tips These tips are based on opinion and may not be true. They should be viewed as advice and not solid fact. Keep in mind that factions on nodes change over time with Invasions, so farming locations will change over time. * Playing Corpus Defense, Survival and Mobile Defense missions can yield 15-30 Oxium per run. ** Camenae, Sedna frequently yields 40-60 Oxium in 15 round defence. An Osprey spawns almost every round. ** Kappa, Sedna frequently yields 20-55 Oxium *** Sedna is also currently under Grineer control ** Mimas, Saturn frequently yields 30-60+ Oxium for a 20 minute run, as well as occassional Orokin Cells and survival rewards. It's recommended to stick together to make collecting resources easier. It is recommended to run Mimas over the other maps due to it's higher oxium drop and low enemy levels. *** Saturn is currently under Grineer control, however. ** Thalassa, Neptune frequently yields 15-30 Oxium (15 waves, more if you stay longer) *** Thalassa produce 2-4 Osprey every wave, (higher waves seems to produce more) *** Having a stronger team seems to increase Oxium Osprey's spawn rate *** Past wave 15 is recomended using Rhino Stomp or Molecular Prime to stop Self-Destruct ** E.Gate, on Venus, can yield over 20 Oxium per run. *** E.Gate produces 1 Osprey every 10-15m. Longer runs yield more chances to get Oxium ** Venera, on Venus, can yield 20-40 Oxium every 15 waves. Oxium Osprey's spawn quite frequently on this node. Notes *As of update 12, Oxium is used in both research and construction of the Zephyr warframe **For Moon Clan, 20000 Oxium is needed for the warframe blueprint, followed by 2000 each for it's components, amounting to a total of 26000 needed to complete the warframe research. **For Mountain Clan, 6000 Oxium is needed for the warframe blueprint, followed by 600 for the components, amounting to a total of 7800 needed to complete the warframe research. **For Storm Clan, 2000 Oxium is needed for the warframe blueprint, followed by 200 each for its components, amounting to a total of 2600 needed to complete the warframe research. **For Shadow Clan, 600 Oxium is needed for the warframe blueprint, followed by 60 each for its components, amounting to a total of 780 needed to complete the warframe research. **For Ghost Clan, 200 Oxium is needed for the warframe blueprint, followed by 20 each for its components, amounting to a total of 260 to complete the warframe research. *Due to it being dropped by a specific enemy and not a planet-specific drop, it cannot be obtained by using Extractors. Blueprints Requiring Oxium Click to view the Blueprints requiring Oxium. Market Oxium can be bought in bundles of 300 Oxium for 30 platinum. See also *Oxium Osprey, the enemy which drops this material. *Operation Oxium Espionage, the event which introduced this material first. References de:Oxium Media GamesWise OXIUM FARMING Dubstep edition Warframe Tips Category:Resources Category:Pickups